Sweets and Bitters
by Uchiha Ry-chan
Summary: Namaku Megurine Luka. Dan di usiaku kini, aku telah merasakan. Manis pahitnya kehidupan. /Last chapter/
1. Chapter 1

Sweets and Bitters

Vocaloid © Yamaha Coorperation

Sweets and Bitters © Uchiha Ry-chan

.

.

Malam ini terasa sangat dingin. Angin yang berhembus seolah mendesah dan membuat kesan menakutkan. Banyak orang yang memilih untuk kembali ke kediaman mereka masing-masing seusai bekerja. Namun tidak sedikit juga yang memilih untuk menghabiskan malam sambil beristirahat di sebuah bar. Termasuk Kamui Gakupo.

Pria pemilik rambut panjang berwarna ungu itu memilih pergi ke bar untuk melepas penat setelah seharian bekerja. Walaupun usia Gakupo masih tergolong muda, tapi Gakupo adalah contoh sukses dari seorang pelajar. Akibat ketekunanya dalam mempelajari ilmu kedokteran, ia telah menjadi dokter di sebuah rumah sakit ternama di Jepang. Walaupun sebenarnya ia lebih ingin untuk melanjutkan pendidikanya ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi dan menjadi mahasiswa. Namun apa mau dikata? Biaya yang terlalu tinggi menyebabkan Gakupo harus memendam sementara keinginanya.

"Kenapa malam ini dingin sekali sih? Walaupun aku dokter, aku juga bisa sakit kalau dingin seperti ini terus!" gerutu Gakupo kesal.

Gakupo tidak mau membuang waktunya sedikit pun untuk berlama-lama di tengah hawa dingin ini. Ia melangkahkan kakinya semakin cepat agar semakin cepat pula tiba di bar.

Tak butuh waktu lama, Gakupo telah tiba di sebuah bar bernama UTA-bar. Ia segera memesan tempat untuk dirinya dan juga memesan sebuah minuman untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya.

"Akhirnya di dalam ruangan juga~" Gakupo menghempaskan dirinya ke sofa yang sebelumnya telah ia pesan.

"Permisi, Tuan, ini pesanan anda." sapa sebuah suara dengan ramah.

"Ya? Terima—Luka?" Gakupo mendongakan kepalanya untuk memastikan penglihatannya.

"Eh? Gakupo?" pelayan berambut merah muda panjang itu ternyata adalah seorang Megurine Luka. Teman sekaligus cinta –tak- tersampaikan seorang Kamui Gakupo.

"Kok kamu ada disini?" tanya pria berambut ungu itu seraya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku bekerja disini, _baka _terong. Kau sendiri? Sedang apa kau disini?" Luka meletakkan sebuah minuman di atas meja Gakupo. Ia segera memposisikan dirinya duduk di sebelah Gakupo.

"Hanya untuk beristirahat sejenak. Kau tahu? Pekerjaan ini melelahkan."

"Dasar. Pemalas." mendengar pernyataan tersebut, Gakupo hanya terkekeh pelan dan mulai meneguk segelas _champagne_ pesanannya.

"Nikmati minumanmu. Aku harus bekerja lagi." tanpa menunggu balasan dari Gakupo, Luka berdiri dan beranjak pergi dari tempat itu. Meninggalkan Gakupo dan ekspresi wajahnya yang terlihat kecewa.

Gakupo kembali menengguk minumannya. Dan di sela-sela kegiatannya, sayup-sayup terdengar suara dentingan piano yang menciptakan alunan lagu bermelodikan _gloomy_. Dentingan piano itu seperti sebuah magnet penghipnotis. Menghipnotis para pengunjung bar tersebut. Termasuk Gakupo.

"_Kuroku tsubere yuku sekai de. Watashi mite ita no.__Kimi ga kureta monono subete uso datta no kana."_

'Luka-sama?'

"_Mamori tai mono ga oki sugite.__Watashi subete subete made aisuru koto wa deki nai."_

"_Believe you, trust you. Watashi ga mukeru kono gin no kirisaki. Kitto kimi wa tada waratteru dake. Nanimo nozoma nai no desho."_

'Luka-sama memang hebat dalam mengolah suaranya. Tidak heran ia banyak dipuja oleh para penikmat lagu. Sayang sekali ia hanya bernanyi di tempat ini. Tidak membiarkan dunia mendengar suaranya.' Gakupo tersenyum. Ia sedikit mengayunkan tubuhnya mengikuti melodi lagu tersebut.

"_We were in each world. We had only one difference, what to protect. I called your name again and again. Though I understood.."_

'Eh? Selesai?'

"_My voice couldn't reach you.."_ bersamaan dengan itu, berakhirlah lagu berjudul _The Tear of The Sword_ itu. Luka berdiri kemudian memberi hormat dengan anggunnya. Menciptakan gemuruh tepukan tangan dari para pengunjung yang merasa terhibur oleh suaranya.

Gakupo ikut bertepuk tangan. Tersenyum kecil seraya menggumamkan kata _sempurna _sebagai komentarnya terhadap nyanyian wanita itu. Untunglah ia datang. Selain bisa bertemu teman –dan cinta- lamanya, ia juga terhibur oleh suara indah teman –sekaligus cintanya- itu.

.

.

Malam semakin larut ketika perlahan satu per satu pengunjung mulai bergegas meninggalkan _UTA Bar_. Tapi sepertinya hal itu tidak dilakukan oleh salah seorang pengunjung yang sepertinya ingin menghabiskan waktunya lebih lama disana. Mungkin ada urusan?

"Betah sekali kau disini, _baka _terong." ujar Luka seraya berjalan melalui pria berambut ungu itu. Ia sibuk mengelap meja yang kotor maupun basah akibat minuman dan cemilan yang disantap pengunjung sebelumnya.

"Nanti saja. Mungkin aku akan menunggumu," Gakupo menarik kedua sudut bibirnya untuk tersenyum.

"Menungguku? Untuk?" Luka terlihat bingung. Untuk seorang dokter yang notabene memiliki waktu luang yang sangat dikit seperti dia harus menunggu seorang _waitress_ sekaligus _singer_ seperti dia.

"Aku ingin berbincang lebih banyak."

"Sayang sekali," Luka melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, membentuk sebuah tanda silang. "Aku ada janji malam ini. Lain kali saja ya?"

"Sayang sekali," Gakupo terlihat lesu. Ia mengambil jaketnya tanpa tenaga dan mulai beranjak pergi ke depan pintu masuk bar tersebut. "Sampai jumpa."

Luka berusaha menaha tawa, "Ya, sampai jumpa."

Bayangnya menghilang bersamaan dengan tertutupnya pintu masuk bar itu.

.

.

Sebuah taksi berwarna kuning dengan corak kotak berwarna hitam putih layaknya papan catur yang menempel di bagian samping taksi tersebut, membawa seorang wanita cantik, Luka, menuju sebuah apartement mewah yang terletak di pusat kota. Setelah membayarkan sejumlah uang, ia mulai beranjak memasuki apartement tersebut dengan tujuan sebuah kamar yang terletak di lantai lima bangunan tersebut.

Segera saja ia mengetuk pintu berwarna cokelat tersebut ketika menyadari dirinya telah tiba di tempat yang dituju.

Seorang pria berambut pirang sebahu membukakan pintu cokelat tersebut dari dalam, "Ah, Luka-chan. Akhirnya kau datang juga."

"Maaf, Tuan, tadi ada sedikit kotoran di meja-meja bar. Jadi saya harus membereskanya terlebih dahulu." balas Luka dengan nada yang menyesal.

"Tidak apa kok. Yang penting kau sudah datang." pria tersebut mengelus lembut rambut merah muda milik Luka.

"Iya Tuan. Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan di dalam?" tanya Luka.

"Wah benar, ide yang sangat bagus Luka-chan!" Luka bersama pria tersebut memasuki kamar tersebut.

Dari dalam kamar itu terdengar lenguhan dan desahan Luka. Dan itu terus berulang hingga fajar menyingsing.

.

.

"Terima kasih ya Luka-chan, aku benar-benar puas dengan _service_mu." pria itu memeluk pinggang Luka dengan mesranya.

"Ah, tidak apa, Tuan." Luka hanya dapat tersenyum manis sekaligus miris.

Luka dan si pria itu asyik menyusuri lorong apartement tersebut tanpa menyadari kehadiran seseorang yang memperhatikan gerak-gerik mereka sedari tadi.

'_Kenapa ia bersama pria itu? Siapa dia?'_

"Nah Luka-chan, ini uang jajanmu. Aku akan memberi lebih lain kali." pria itu menyerahkan sejumlah uang kepada Luka.

"Ah iya, terima kasih banyak."

"Aku duluan ya Luka-chan? Sampai jumpa!" pria itu langsung tancap gas meninggalkan Luka.

'Uangnya cukup banyak. Berarti aku bisa membeli banyak barang dan makanan untuk adikku dan dia.' pikir Luka.

Baru saja ia akan meninggalkan bangunan tersebut, tangan kekar milik Gakupo menahan pergerakanya.

"Aw! Apa-apaan sih _baka _terong?" omel Luka yang sedikit terkejut dengan kemunculan Gakupo.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Gakupo dengan ekspresi wajah yang dingin.

"Dia? Dia siapa?"

"Pria paruh baya yang tadi bersamamu." jelas Gakupo.

"Dia bukan siapa-siapa! Lagipula itu tidak ada hubunganya denganmu jika ia seseorang untukku." balas Luka.

"Oh ya? Tapi kenapa kau tidak marah saat tubuhmu dipeluk olehnya?" tanya Gakupo makin menyelidik.

Luka terdiam, kelu lidahnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Gakupo.

"Apa dia menye—" belum sempat Gakupo melanjutkan kalimatnya, Luka sudah keburu menghentikannya dengan melemparkan sebua seringaian yang cukup mengerikan untuk ukuran wanita sepertinya.

"Iya. Dia _memakai_ jasaku. Jadi, aku tidak perlu marah apabila ia memeluk pinggangku atau menciumi wajahku." Luka dengan santainya melepaskan diri dari tangan Gakupo. Ia memberhentikan sebuah taksi dan masuk ke dalam angkutan tersebut. Ia membuka kaca angkuta tersebut untuk melambaikan tangannya pada Gakupo yang hanya bisa terdiam mematung.

'Maafkan aku.. maaf…'

.

.

Satu jam berlalu. Taksi itu tiba di depan sebuah rumah kecil berdinding putih berpadu _cream_. Luka pun turun dari angkutan tersebut dan membayar tarifnya. Ia segera melangkah dengan cerianya menuju bagian dalam rumahnya. Bertemu dengan sang adik dengan membawa sebuah kejutan.

"Miku-chan~ aku pulang!" ujar Luka seraya melepas sepatunya. Dirinya dipenuhi oleh harapan bahwa sang adik akan keluar untuk menyambutnya. Namun nyatanya tidak terjadi apapun. Sepi.

"Miku-chan?"

"Ka-kaito-nii! Jangan kasar!"

Heran. Ia menelusuri lebih dalam bagian rumahnya. Tepatnya ke depan bagian depan kamar Miku.

"Ma-maaf, Miku-chan~"

Ia membuka pintu itu perlahan tanpa menimbulkan suara gesekkan pintu dengan engselnya.

"Ti-tidak apa kok! Aaah!"

Kedua iris _sapphire_ itu terbelalak.

"Eh? Luka-nee?"

Menyaksikan yang seharusnya tidak disaksikan.

- To be continued -

A/N : Yosh! Perkenalkan saya Ry-chan! Ini pertama kalinya saya menulis di fandom ini. Jadi mohon maaf apabila banyak keasalahan dalam fict saya ini. Orz!

Cerita ini diambil dari lagu Gakupo dan Luka – Bitters and Sweets. Agak menyimpang sih, tapi intinya hampir sama kok. :D

Menurut kalian gimana? Saya tunggu ya di reviewnya ^^

Dan maaf untuk segala kesalahan dalam fict ini. ^u^


	2. Chapter 2

"Miku-chan~ aku pulang!" ujar Luka seraya melepas sepatunya. Dirinya dipenuhi oleh harapan bahwa sang adik akan keluar untuk menyambutnya. Namun nyatanya tidak terjadi apapun. Sepi.

"Miku-chan?"

"Ka-kaito-nii! Jangan kasar!"

Heran. Ia menelusuri lebih dalam bagian rumahnya. Tepatnya ke depan bagian depan kamar Miku.

"Ma-maaf, Miku-chan~"

Ia membuka pintu itu perlahan tanpa menimbulkan suara gesekkan pintu dengan engselnya.

"Ti-tidak apa kok! Aaah!"

Kedua iris _sapphire_ itu terbelalak.

"Eh? Luka-nee?"

Menyaksikan yang seharusnya tidak disaksikan.

.

.

Sweets and Bitters

Vocaloid © Yamaha Coorperation

Sweets and Bitters © Uchiha Ry-chan

.

.

"Lu-Luka-nee?" Miku terkejut mendapati kakaknya yang terdiam mematung melihat apa yang ia lakukan dengan orang yang –harusnya- menjadi kakak iparnya kelak.

"Apa… yang kalian lakukan?" Luka masih kaget dan tidak percaya melihat apa yang adiknya dan sang pacar lakukan.

Buru-buru Kaito menghentikan 'kegiatan'nya dan berusaha menjelaskan semuanya. "Luka, ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat! I-ini semua hanya salah paham!"

"Salah paham… katamu?" Luka yang masih terkejut dengan pemandangan di hadapannya itu menundukkan kepalanya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Mungkinkah ia akan menangis?

"Lu-Luka?" Kaito menghampiri kekasihnya itu. Ia mengulurkan salah satu tangannya untuk menyentuh Luka.

"Buh! Hahahaha!" diluar dugaan, wanita itu tertawa.

"Eh?" kedua orang itu menatapnya bingung. Kenapa ia malah tertawa?

"Kalian melakukanya dengan sengaja tapi kau bilang itu tidak sengaja? Menggelikan sekali kalian itu. Ciri orang pembohong. Haha~" Luka memegangi perutnya yang terasa geli akibat melihat kelakuan juga mendengarkan ucapan kedua orang yang sempat menjadi penghibur dirinya.

"Lu-Luka-nee, maafkan aku—" Miku terlihat sangat menyesal. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Bingung untuk merangkai kata selanjutnya.

"Tidak ada yang salah dalam kasus ini." Luka tersenyum. Ia membuka beberapa bingkisan makanan yang tadinya ia bawakan untuk disantap Miku. Ia melemparkan makanan tersebut pada Miku dan Kaito. Hingga akhirnya tubuh kedua pasangan itu penuh dengan berbaga bumbu yang menjadi satu dalam makanan itu.

Luka membalikkan badannya. Kedua kakinya bersiap untuk melangkah jauh dari tempat itu.

"Terima kasih ya? Hatiku sakit sekali karena kalian. Ini sungguh sebuah hal yang menyesakkan. Dimana aku berkerja keras di luar sana. Untuk Miku dan kau, Kaito, namun nyatanya? Balasan kalian itu sangat menyedihkan. Selamat tinggal. Semoga hari kalian indah di atas hancurnya hatiku."

Bayang wanita itu menghilang dari balik gelapnya ruangan rumah itu. Meninggalkan mereka yang telah menusuk hatinya seolah dirinya adalah sebuah boneka _voodo_ yang tidak berperasaan.

.

.

Luka duduk termenung di sebuah bangku taman. Walaupun tidak ada setetes air mata yang terjatuh dari kedua sudut matanya, namun keberadaannya di tempat itu cukup membuatnya menjadi bahan pembicaraan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitar sana. Bagaimana tidak? Penampilan wanita itu sangat berantakkan! Rambutnya tidak tertata dengan rapi. Kantung mata berwarna gelap menggantung di kantung matanya. Tidak seperti Luka yang biasanya.

"_Onaji__iro__no__nakawo.__Oyogi tsudukeru__ishiki.__Imi__no__naiko taeto.__Shiri nagara__ukeirete.__Anata__wa__shiawase?_"

"_Sugisarishi__hiokisari__no uso.__Korega__shinjitsu?__Korewa__maboroshi?__Sashida sareru__te__ga__watashi__wo__kowasu__**MUNEGA**__**ITTAI**__."_ Luka menekankan kata terakhir dalam lagu yang berarti _**hatiku**__**sakit**_, karena memang pada kenyataanya, hal itulah yang dirasakan Luka.

"Sudah kuduga itu kau, Luka." ucap sebuah suara.

"Ng? Meiko?" Luka menoleh ke arah Meiko yang entah dari kapan ada di belakangnya.

"Kenapa menggalau? Bertengkar dengan Kaito ya?" Meiko berjalan mendekati Luka dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Aku dan Kaito sudah tidak mempunyai hubungan apapun." jawab Luka dengan ekspresi datar.

"Eh? Kalian putus?" Meiko sadikit terkejut mendengar pernyataan Luka. Selama ini Luka selalu bercerita jika ia sangat mencintai Kaito dan hubungan mereka baik-baik saja.

Luka terdiam sejenak, "Aku tidak mau bertemu atau berhubungan dengan lelaki seperti dia lagi."

"Memangnya kalian kenapa? Ceritakan saja, siapa tahu aku bisa membantu." tawar Meiko sambil mengelus punggung Luka agar sahabatnya itu merasa sedikit tenang.

Luka pun melunak, ia tak mampu membendung perasaannya sendiri lebih lama lagi. Ia menceritakan semuanya pada sahabatnya itu. Meiko yang notabene hanya mendengarnya, ikut bersedih hati atas apa yang telah dialami oleh Luka. Ia mengenal betul bagaimana Luka yang sebenarnya. Luka itu orang yang tegar, tapi kini ia goyah karena adik dan 'pacar'nya itu. Meiko tidak bisa menerima sakit yang dirasakan sahabatnya itu, ia ingin sekali memberi pelajaran pada Kaito dan Miku. Namun Luka menahanya. Ia tidak mau Meiko terlibat dalam masalah ini.

"Mereka itu benar-benar tidak bisa dimaafkan!" geram Meiko.

"Sudahlah, Meiko. Aku merasa lebih baik setelah bisa menceritakan ini padamu," ujar Luka. "Lagipula aku berniat ingin melupakan kejadian ini."

"Ta-tapi.." perkataan Meiko terhenti setelah melihat senyuman di bibir Luka. Bukan senyuman yang dipaksa, namun senyum tulus seolah tidak ada apapun yang terjadi.

"_Daijoubo_." Luka masih tersenyum.

"Kamu ini.." Meiko menepuk-nepuk lembut pundak Luka. "Orang yang terlalu baik." Meiko pun tersenyum.

"_Arigatou_~"

"Baiklah. Untuk menghibur sahabatku yang satu ini. Kita ke kedai es krim yuk? Sudah lama kita tidak kesana!" ajak Meiko dengan semangatnya.

"Ide yang bagus. Ayo!" Luka menerima ajakan Meiko.

Mereka berdua pun segera bergegas pergi ke kedai es-krim langganan mereka.

Luka kembali tersenyum. Kejadian hari ini tidak menggoyahkan senyumnya lagi karena kehadiran Meiko. Ia sangat berterima kasih kepada wanita berambut merah sebahu itu. Wanita yang selalu ada untuknya. Dan wanita yang telah mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya seraya mengucapkan sebuah janji persahabatan.

.

.

Mentari senja sudah hampir terbenam di ufuk barat. Menandakan bahwa hari ini akan segera berakhir. Tapi tidak bagi Luka. Justru pada malam hari, ia memulai waktunya. Ya, kembali bekerja di _UTA Bar_ lagi.

'Semoga saja aku tidak menghancurkan pekerjaanku malam ini.' ujar Luka dalam hati. Ia takut, ketika berpisah dengan Meiko, ia akan teringat kembali akan kenangan tersebut. Tidak. Ia harus bersikap professional.

"Selamat datang, Luka-nee. Eh? Matamu sedikit sembab. Habis menangis ya?" tanya Rin, seorang gadis mungil kembaran Len yang sedang asyik menyisir rambutnya di ruang ganti.

"Ah, tidak kok. Sepertinya terlalu banyak terkena angin. Kau tahu? Angin malam ini kencang sekali! Hahaha..." jawab Luka.

"Eh? Syukurlah~ kupikir Luka-nee menangis." Rin tersenyum.

"Jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkanku, Rin-chan~" Luka mencubiti gemas pipi Rin.

"A-aw! _Nee-chan_!" Rin merintih kesakitan.

"_Gomen ne_, aku gak tahan ngeliat keimutan Rin-chan!" Luka tertawa geli.

"Dasar~ oh ya Luka-nee, tadi ada yang mengrim surat juga sebuah bingkisan." Rin menunjuk sebuah bingkisan besar yang dibungkus lengkap dengan pita merah yang terikat di bingkisan tersebut.

"He? Dari siapa?" Luka mendekati bingkisan tersebut.

"Tidak tahu. Orang yang memberikanya memakai topeng. Jadi aku tidak tahu siapa dia." jelas Rin.

"Ya sudahlah. _Arigatou ne_ Rin-chan." Luka duduk dan mengambil sebuah surat yang ada diatas bingkisan tersebut.

"Yap! _Nee-chan_, aku duluan ya?" pamit Rin.

"Ah iya. Sukses ya!" Luka memberikan semangat pada Rin. Setelah melambaikan tangan, Rin pun meninggalkan Luka sendirian di dalam ruangan itu.

"Dari siapa ya?" Luka membuka surat tersebut dan membacanya.

'_I'll always love you, Luka-sama! Ganbatte kudasai!'_

Luka tertawa geli membaca tulisan tersebut. Sepertinya ia tahu siapa yang mengirim semua bingkisan ini.

"Gambar apaan ini? Jelek banget!" Luka menertawai sebuah gambar terong yang dibuat oleh si pengirim surat.

"Tapi.. terima kasih ya, _baka_ terong." Luka memeluk surat itu. Perasaanya hangat ketika membayangkan kalimat dalam surat itu terus-menerus. Tanpa sadar ada semburat merah tipis yang terlihat di pipi Luka.

"Ah!" Luka tersadar dari dunianya barusan. "Aku harus bergegas!" ia meletakkan kembali surat tersebut di tempat semula. Ketika ia ingin mengambil alat _make up_ dari tasnya, tak sengaja sebuah pisau jatuh dari dalam sana.

"Ini..." Luka mengambil pisau tersebut. "Oh ya, aku lupa. Aku ingin menggunakan pisau ini untuk memotongnya."

Entah apa yang ada didalam pikiran Luka. Dengan tatapan kosong, Luka membawa pisau tersebut ke dalam kamar mandi. Ia mengunci rapat pintu kamar mandi tersebut agar tak ada seorang pun yang tahu apa yang ia lakukan.

.

.

Sementara itu, pengunjung _UTA Bar_ semakin ramai. Dan lelaki itu juga ada disana. Lelaki bernama Kamui Gakupo. Seperti kerasukan sesuatu, malam ini Gakupo tidak memakai pakaian dokternya maupun pakaian samurai yang selalu membuatnya terlihat menggelikan di mata wanita pujaannya itu.

Malam ini Gakupo berpakaian formal, lengkap dengan topeng yang ia kenakan untuk menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Penampilannya malam ini banyak membuat orang berpikiran bahwa ia ingin menghadiri pesta bangsawan besar namun tersasar di sebuah bar kecil.

'Mana ya, Luka-sama? Apa ia tidak bekerja malam ini? Ah, tidak mungkin. Meiko bilang kalau Luka-sama bekerja malam ini.' rasa cemas tidak bisa pergi dari diri Gakupo. Beberapa kali ia melirik jam tangannya untuk melihat waktu.

"Apa-apaan penampilanmu itu?" tanya sebuah suara dengan tampang mengejek dari belakang Gakupo.

"Eh?" Gakupo menoleh. "Luka-sam- APA YANG TERJADI?" teriak Gakupo histeris. Spontan semua orang di dalam bar itu menoleh kearah Gakupo dan Luka. Langsung saja Luka membekap mulut Gakupo sambil tertawa tidak jelas.

"Jangan berisik _baka_ terong!" bisik Luka sambil meninju perut Gakupo.

"Arrgh~ atit tau Luka-sama~" Gakupo mengelus perutnya. Luka hanya dapat ber_sweatdrop_ ria.

"Dasar kau ini," Luka duduk dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Tapi serius, apa yang terjadi dengan rambutmu. Kok jadi pendek sekali?" Gakupo pun duduk di tempat yang bersebrangan dengan Luka.

"Oh ini," Luka menepuk-nepuk kepalanya sendiri. "Hanya cari suasana baru saja."

"Benarkah?" Gakupo bertanya dengan nada menyelidik.

"Yap." jawab Luka singkat.

"Kupikir ada hubunganya dengan kejadian tadi pagi." celetuk Gakupo.

"Tahu darimana kau?" Luka merasa curiga pada Gakupo. Siapa yang memberitahunya?

"Um.. Meiko," jawab Gakupo polos.

"Ck, dasar Meiko~" Luka terlihat frustasi.

"Tapi aku tidak mempercayainya jika mendengarnya langsung darimu." nada Gakupo mulai terdengar serius.

"... Buat apa aku menceritakanya padamu?"

"Karena aku ingin tahu."

Luka terdiam –lagi-. Ia bimbang ingin menceritakanaya atau tidak, mengingat tadi pagi ia telah berlaku kasar pada Gakupo sebelum semua itu terjadi.

"Jangan khawatir masalah pengakuanmu tadi pagi. Kau sudah baca suratku 'kan? Jadi tidak apa." Gakupo tersenyum manis. Dan itu membuat wajah Luka memerah.

Luluh akan senyuman-_**manis**_-Gakupo, Luka pun dengan terbuka menceritakan lagi apa yang terjadi dengan orang yang berbeda. Tidak ada air mata dan isakan pilu yang menghiasi wajah maupun suaranya.

"Jadi benar," ucap Gakupo. "Mereka menyakitimu."

"Sudahlah, aku sudah agak baikan kok. Ini semua berkatmu dan Meiko. Kalian sudah menghiburku." Luka meminum segelas _champagne_ yang ada diatas mejanya.

"Eh? Aku?" Gakupo menunjuk dirinya sendiri sambil memasang tampang bodohnya.

"Fuh~" Luka berusaha menahan tawanya. "Kenapa aku bisa bertemu orang bodoh sepertimu sih?" Luka menghapus air mata disudut matanya yang hampir saja mengalir akibat tingkah konyol Gakupo.

"Luka-sama jangan menangis~!" Gakupo terlihat cemas. Ia pikir Luka menangis lagi.

"Tidak baka! Hahaha..." Luka tidak bisa menghentikan tawanya. Sementara Gakupo hanya dapat terdiam bingung.

"Aduh, Gaku. Kok kamu bisa jadi dokter dengan kebodohanmu itu ya?" Luka menyentil pelan dahi Gakupo.

"Ouch! Luka-sama jahat ah ~" Gakupo tertawa kecil.

"Dasar~!"

Mereka tertawa bersama malam itu. Sekali lagi Luka berhasil melupakan kesakitanya dengan orang yang mencintainya dengan tulus. Luka harusnya menyadari bahwa ia lebih nyaman berada bersama Gakupo. Tapi kenapa ia tak mau menerimanya? Gengsi? Siapa yang tahu. Luka sendiri yang dapat menjawabnya entah kapan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau berpakaian formal malam ini?" tanya Luka.

"Oh, ceritanya aku pura-pura misterius biar Luka-sama gak bisa nebak siapa yang ngirim surat." jawab Gakupo dengan bangganya.

'Dasar _baka_. Baru saja tadi kau memberitahuku.' Luka memijat keningnya yang terasa pusing akibat ulah Gakupo. 'Tapi terima kasih banyak ya, tanpa kau beritahu. Aku juga sudah tahu kok.'

.

.

Sudah 3 jam Luka dan Gakupo berbincang. Kini sudah hampir waktunya _UTA Bar_ tutup.

"Wah, sudah mau tutup ya?" Luka terlihat kecewa.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Gakupo melepas topeng yang ia kenakan.

"Aku bingung mau kemana sehabis ini. Aku tidak mau pulang. Aku tidak mau bertemu Miku," jelas Luka. "Aku juga tidak mau menjadi _boneka_ orang-orang mesum lagi." tambahnya.

"Hm, apakah itu alasan Luka-sama memotong rambut?" tanya Gakupo seraya merapikan diri.

"Iya, aku memotong rambut untuk membuang segalanya. Dan memulai yang baru." jawab Luka.

"Tambah cantik kok." Gakupo menyengir lebar.

"_A-arigatou_," wajah Luka memerah untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Kenyataan loh~"

"Sudah ah! Sekarang bantu aku berpikir aku harus kemana!" Luka menjitak kepala Gakupo.

"Aduh! Bagaimana kalau ke rumahku saja? Luka-sama bisa tinggal disana. Tenang aku tidak akan berbuat mesum." Gakupo meyakinkan Luka.

"Ti-tidak apa?" Luka terlihat ragu menerima tawaran Gakupo.

"Tentu," Gakupo mengelus kepala Luka. "Jangan khawatir. Aku takkan menyakitimu seperti mereka."

Luka menunduk. Ia sedang berpikir apakah akan ia terima tawaran tersebut atau tidak.

"Baiklah. Aku akan tinggal dirumahmu sementara waktu." jawab Luka.

"Nah gitu dong! Sekarang rapikan barangmu. Kita harus bergegas sebelum terkunci di bar ini." Gakupo mencium kening Luka sekilas.

"Heh! Dilarang cium-cium!" protes Luka.

"Dikit doang~"

Luka segera membereskan semua barang-barangnya. Dan tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, semua barang-barang wanita berambut merah muda tersebut sudah tertata dengan rapi di dalam sebuah tas yang cukup besar ukurannya. Dengan sigap, Gakupo membawakan tas tersebut dan berjalan kea rah sebuah mobil hitam yang terparkir tidak jauh dari tempat itu. Sementara Luka berjalan di sebelahnya seraya mengeratkan syal berwarna _cream_ di lehernya.

Mereka memasuki mobil tersebut. Bersiap untuk meninggalkan tempat itu malam ini.

"Ngh~" Luka sedikit melenguh akibat kantuk yang mulai menyerangnya. Tidak tahan, ia pun tertidur dalam hitungan tiga detik.

"Sudah tidur rupanya." Gakupo tersenyum. Ia menyelimuti Luka dengan jasnya agar wanita di sebelahnya itu tidak kedinginan.

"_Oyasuminasai, _Luka-sama_."_

To be Continued –

Arara.. ini dia update-an kedua fictnya! Maaf ya kalau kelamaan. Tadinya mau di update sebelum UAS (tapi ternyata udah keburu UAS duluan #jeplak!) hehehe...

Ah, arigatou gozaimasu buat kalian semua yang RnR juga nge-fav fict ini. Seneng banget ngeliat review kalian semua! XDD Jadi pengen meluk satu-satu deh! /plak!

Oh ya, aku minta maaf juga buat fansnya Kaito dan Miku kalau mereka di fict ini jadi gimana gitu. Orz!

Yosh! Bales review dulu :D

**Akihisa****Funabashi:** Makasih Ketun! 'w' Hehehe.. Memang gak ketebak ya kalau awalnya Luka itu pekerja 'plus-plus'. Kupikir bakalan dengan mudahnya ketebak. =w='a Ini chapter dua-nya sudah datang! RnR lagi ya~ ditunggu. ^^

**Hiwazaki****Evelyn:** Hai, Evely-san. Arigatou ne sudah mereview fict ini! XD Mau jadiin fav story? Boleh! Arigatou gozaimashita! Waktu Ry-chan baca reviewnya jadi teriak-teriak kesenengan dengan gaje-nya. Hahaha.. Ini chapter duanya. Selamat menikmati~ ^^

**a****Certain****failing****author:**Ngegantung ya? :3 Kan biar bikin readers penasaran. XD Ah, terima kasih. Tapi ada beberapa typo. *pundung* Aku harap itu aku gak terlalu mengganggu. ;_; Ini chapter duanya datang! Ditunggu reviewnya~ XD

**Hito-Zangetsu:**Papa~ makasih banget udah ngoreksi typonya. Semoga di chapter dua ini gak ada lagi. RnR lagi ya! XDD

**Ponyo****Ciel:**Ponyyoo~! I miss you a lot, girl! .w. #pelukpeluk

Makasih ya reviewnya, gak nyangka kalau dikau bakal review fict ini. Huhuhu... ini chapter dua-nya datang! Ditunggu reviewnya~ XDb

**Authorjelek:**Wahahaha! Aku gak kepikiran sama sekali kalau bakal jadi Acute! XD Kamu mengingat 'kan saya tentang lagu itu. –w- tapi maaf~ aku gak bikin adegan acute di chapter 2~ *pundung*

Tapi semoga suka sama chapter ini. Ditunggu reviewnya! XDD

**Dengeki****Sayuri:**Uwooo~! Arigatou ne, Dei-chan. :DD Akhirnya review juga dirimu. Huhuhu... =w=b Oh iya, makasih ya atas sarannya untuk fict ini. Ngebantu loh! XDD RnR lagi ya~ kalau enggak, awas aja di sekolah nanti =D

Hai minna-san, sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih. Kalian semua ngebuat saya tambah semangat ngelnjutin fict ini. *terharu*

Baiklah, gak banyak omong lagi. Sayounara~ :D


	3. Chapter 3

Previous chapter:

Luka menunduk. Ia sedang berpikir apakah akan ia terima tawaran tersebut atau tidak.

"Baiklah. Aku akan tinggal dirumahmu sementara waktu." jawab Luka.

"Nah gitu dong! Sekarang rapikan barangmu. Kita harus bergegas sebelum terkunci di bar ini." Gakupo mencium kening Luka sekilas.

"Heh! Dilarang cium-cium!" protes Luka.

"Dikit doang~"

Luka segera membereskan semua barang-barangnya. Dan tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, semua barang-barang wanita berambut merah muda tersebut sudah tertata dengan rapi di dalam sebuah tas yang cukup besar ukurannya. Dengan sigap, Gakupo membawakan tas tersebut dan berjalan ke arah sebuah mobil hitam yang terparkir tidak jauh dari tempat itu. Sementara Luka berjalan di sebelahnya seraya mengeratkan syal berwarna _cream_ di lehernya.

Mereka memasuki mobil tersebut. Bersiap untuk meninggalkan tempat itu malam ini.

"Ngh~" Luka sedikit melenguh akibat kantuk yang mulai menyerangnya. Tidak tahan, ia pun tertidur dalam hitungan tiga detik.

"Sudah tidur rupanya." Gakupo tersenyum. Ia menyelimuti Luka dengan jasnya agar wanita di sebelahnya itu tidak kedinginan.

"_Oyasuminasai, _Luka-sama_."_

.

.

Sweets and Bitters

Vocaloid © Yamaha Coorperation

Sweets and Bitters © Uchiha Ry-chan

.

.

"Gakupo."

"Ya? Ada apa, Luka-sama? Tumben sekali kau memanggilku dengan nama itu. Bukan _baka_ terong. Apa malam tadi kau bermimpi buruk?" pria yang merasa terpanggil namanya tersebut menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap si pemilik suara. Kedua tangannya masih saja sibuk berkutat dengan telur yang tengah dimasaknya di atas sebuah _frying pan_ atau penggorengan.

Sementara orang yang dipanggil dengan sebutan Luka-sama tersebut hanya bisa memicingkan kedua matanya, kemudian mendengus pelan seraya mengambil sebuah cangkir kecil yang letaknya tidak jauh dari keberadaan pria bernama Gakupo tadi.

"Apa kau pikir… Tuhan akan memaafkanku?" tanyanya dengan suara yang sangat pelan dan nyaris tidak terdengar.

"Hah?"

"Jangan memasang tampang seperti itu," Luka memalingkan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah akibat menyadari betapa bodohnya pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulutnya barusan. "Aku tahu itu konyol."

"A-ah, maaf, Luka-sama." Gakupo kembali melanjutkan aktivitas memasaknya. Kedua matanya tertuju pada beberapa telur mata sapi yang sebentar lagi siap dihidangkan sebagai sarapan. Sementara Luka, ia tengah asyik menyeruput kopi panas yang ia tuang dari _coffee maker_ sebelumnya.

Wanita berambut merah muda pendek tersebut melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah jendela besar yang terletak di salah satu dinding ruangan kediaman Kamui itu. Ia memandangi keindahan dan menikmati ketenangan pagi hari dari balik jendela berbingkai putih. Sesekali ia kembali menyeruput kopinya.

"Masalah yang tadi—" kini giliran Gakupo yang memulai percakapan untuk memecah keheningan diantara mereka. "Aku rasa aku akan menjawab _iya_."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tahu, Luka-sama? Tuhan itu mencintai makhluk-Nya. Mana mungkin Ia tidak memaafkanmu?" Gakupo tersenyum simpul seraya menata beberapa makanan di atas meja makan.

"Aku takut dibenci oleh-Nya." Luka berjalan mendekati meja makan. Ia meletakkan cangkir berisi kopi tadi sebelum akhirnya menarik sebuah bangku untuk ia duduk dan menyantap makanannya.

"Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu?" Gakupo menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Heran. Baru pertama kali pria berambut ungu panjang itu berhadapan dengan seorang Luka yang sepertinya tengah diliputi rasa galau saat ini. Ia pun mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah kursi yang berseberangan dengan kursi Luka.

"Selama ini, aku selalu mengeluh akan hidup yang kujalani. Tidak secara terang-terangan. Namun terasa lebih busuk karena aku mengeluhkannya di dalam hati. Aku merasa tidak ada keadilan, semua dalam hidupku itu pahit. Tidak ada satupun yang manis. Tidak ada yang namanya _manis pahit kehidupan_." jelas Luka dengan tatapan kosong. Kedua telapak tangannya ia kepalkan. Menahan kesal atas kebodohannya saat ini.

"Begitu." hanya itu yang bisa terlontar dari bibir seorang Kamui Gakupo.

"Bodoh, 'kan?"

"Kalau aku boleh jujur, memang bodoh. Maaf ya? Tolong jangan pukul aku setelah ini."

Luka hanya tersenyum lelah.

"Seharusnya kau bisa lebih memaknai hidupmu sendiri. Kau yang menjalaninya. Bukan orang lain. Tetapi dalam perjalanannya kau sendiri tidak menyadari bagian mana yang dibilang manis dalam hidupmu. Kau selalu memandang yang pahit saja. Itu tindakkan paling bodoh, Luka-sama." jelas Gakupo seraya menganggukkan kepalanya. Bertingkah seperti seorang _preacher_ atau penceramah.

"Memang benar, bukan?" Luka berusaha menepis perkataan Gakupo barusan.

Namun pria itu menggeleng. Tidak menyetujui pernyataan sekaligus pertanyaan gadis yang masih mengisi hatinya saat ini.

"Kau salah," kedua matanya menatap lembut wajah wanita berambut merah muda pendek itu. Kedua telapak tangannya pun bergerak untuk menyentuh kedua tangan wanita itu dengan lembutnya, sama seperti yang tengah dilakukan kedua matanya. "Momen dimana kau tersenyum, itulah manis dalam hidupmu."

Deg.

'Dia benar.'

Deg.

'Selama ini, aku selalu tersenyum—'

Deg.

'—ketika aku melihat hal yang menyenangkan.'

Deg.

'Dan bukankah hal yang menyenangkan itu—"

Deg.

'—adalah sesuatu yang _manis_?'

"Luka-sama?"

Ia tersadar dari lamunannya, "Ah iya. Kau benar." hampir saja cairan bening itu turun dari kedua sudut matanya.

"Kau menangis?" tanya Gakupo yang terdengar khawatir.

"Tidak," Luka malahan tertawa. "Tidak jika di depanmu."

"Eh~?"

Luka menghentikkan tawanya, dan menggantinya dengan sebuah senyum penggambaran suasana hatinya. Senang juga lega. Setengah beban hatinya terlepas dan meluap di udara.

"_Arigatou_, _baka _terong." ujarnya.

"Apapun untukmu~" balas Gakupo seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Dan hal itu sukses membuat pipi seorang Megurine Luka memerah.

"_Baka_! Sudahlah, ayo makan!" ajak Luka yang sebenarnya ingin mengalihkan perhatian Gakupo agar tidak mengeraskan suara tawanya.

"Iya, iya."

Mereka pun mulai menyantap sarapan pagi itu. Dengan sedikit candaan dan suara tawa yang terdengar di sela-sela aktivitas mereka. Sepertinya Luka sudah menemukan dirinya yang lama. Atau mungkin yang baru? Entahlah. Apapun itu, ia sudah bisa tersenyum kembali.

"_Baka_ terong, boleh aku meminta sesuatu darimu?"

"Tentu. Apa itu?"

"Jadilah sesuatu yang melengkapi _manis_nya hidupku saat ini."

.

.

_Amae mo shitto mo yorokobi ni kaete_

_Motomeru bakari ja tsumaranai kara_

_Tsukinai yasashiisa wo ageru_

_DA KARA kimi wo kaesanai_

.

.

Merasa terjebak dalam fananya dunia, aku terjerumus dalam kenyataan pahit yang sebenarnya aku ciptakan sendiri. Pertama, tidak menghargai waktu yang telah diberikan oleh-Nya. Menjalani hidup dalam perputaran jarum jam seenaknya dan semaunya. Kedua, mengambil sebuah jalan pintas dengan bekerja sebagai _'dia_' selain menjadi seorang penyanyi di bar tempatku bekerja, agar mendapatkan penghasilan lebih untuk meghidupiku dan juga adikku, Miku. Ketiga, mengabaikan _ia_ yang sebenarnya masih menungguku.

Setelah percakapan pagi itu, aku mengubah jalan hidupku. Seolah memulainya dari awal. Kini aku berkerja di sebuah toko bunga milik sahabat baikku, Meiko. Aku dipecat dari bar tempatku bekerja karena dianggap tidak professional oleh pemilik bar itu. Awalnya memang menyedihkan. Sekilas aku merasa putus asa. Bagaimana bisa aku menyambung hidup? Namun semuanya terbantah, ketika pemuda itu datang ke hadapanku seraya tersenyum. Ia menarik tanganku kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya kepada pemilik bar tersebut. Mengejek.

Saat itu aku kembali tertawa. Dia tetap bodoh seperti dulu.

Ia mengajakku ke sebuah taman bermain di malam hari. Menghabiskan waktu bersama. Ketika aku bertanya mengapa ia membawaku kemari, ia hanya menjawab _agar kau tersenyum_.

Mulai saat itulah aku menyadari. Pasti ada yang namanya manis dan pahit dalam hidup ini. Datang silih berganti. Untuk menguji sejauh mana kekuatan hati. Aku benar-benar bersyukur diberikan kesempatan untuk bisa merasakan perasaan seperti ini.

Terima kasih.

"Namaku Megurine Luka. Dan di usiaku kini, aku telah merasakan. Manis pahitnya kehidupan."

~ FIN ~

A/N: Ma-maafkan saya karena updatenya lama dan hasilnya gaje sangat! Orz~! ; 7 ;)

Di chapter 3 ini saya lebih memfokuskan bagaiman sudut pandang mereka mengenai manis pahitnya hidup, sebagai penutup cerita ini. Maaf kalau jadinya gak nyambung~ dan lagi, percakapan mereka tadi settingnya ada di rumahnya Gakupo ya? :3

Akhir kata saya ucapkan terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca dan mereview cerita ini dari awal. Karena kalian, saya merasa diterima disini. *sobs* terima kasih juga buat _Akihisa Funabashi_ yang membangkitkan jiwa author saya (baca: nyembuhin dari wb).

Komentar kalian selalu ditunggu! :3

Sampai bertemu di cerita lainnya~ :D


End file.
